koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yue Jin
Not to be confused with Yu Jin. Yue Jin (rōmaji: Gaku Shin) is a general who served Cao Cao since he first raised an army. In the Record of the Three Kingdoms, he is an established general and is known as one of the Five Generals of Wei. He won success in numerous battles and was reputed for his short stature and ferocity. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a generic Wei NPC since the series's second title. In Famitsu's first most wanted character poll, he placed second with fans. His character's height in the series is 170 cm (5'7"). In Famitsu's character survey, he is eighth place in the boyfriend category. This counterpart has a character image song titled THE FORERUNNER. His height is 175 cm (5'9") in Kessen II. Roles in Games Dynasty Warriors In his playable appearance in Dynasty Warriors 8, Yue Jin is recruited alongside Li Dian by Xiahou Dun for the preparations against Dong Zhuo. Together, the two generals prove their own mettle and assist Cao Cao in defeating the tyrant and his henchman Lu Bu. Yue Jin then participates in many of his lord's battles including the counterattack at Wancheng, the showdown against Yuan Shao at Guandu, and the skirmish in Chibi. After all his efforts, he is stationed in Hefei with Zhang Liao and Li Dian. Despite his initial resistance to Cao Cao's orders to defend rather than be a member of the attacking party, he eventually goes out alongside Li Dian and the two assist Zhang Liao in subduing Sun Quan. His presence in the other stories is somewhat inconsistent with the novel's timeline. He appears among the reinforcements of Chang'an, and strangely enough, Hanzhong in Shu's story. Character Information Development Yue Jin was one of the many popular choices for Wei before his playable debut, so developers gave in to requests for the newest Dynasty Warriors title. They also wanted another general to start with Cao Cao's beginning campaigns and thought he fit the position well. His design is meant to portray him as the light speedster to contrast the heavily armored characters in Wei's roster. Personality He has a slight inferiority complex regarding his short height and will often question his own self-worth, but is supremely confident in his strength to compensate for it. He gets along well with Li Dian. Voice Actors *Darrel Guilbeau - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Teruki Kitatani - Kessen II (Japanese) *Kentarō Itō - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) Quotes *"What about this?!" *"This is going quite well!" *"That was perfect!" *"I'm faster than anybody!" *"I did it!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 8 Yue Jin is affiliated with the dual hookblades in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 1: , ( ): Does a rising slash followed by a horizontal slice upon landing. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): :Musou - Instant Charge (瞬身鋭鉤): : Skates around the area in a zigzag manner, inflicting several slashes once with each change in direction before braking in the end. :Alternate Musou - Flurried Strike (震身連斬): R1 + : Devastates nearby enemies with several tumbles, scooping up any in his way. The user then jumps in mid-air slashing at varying angles before finishing assault with a full upside-down slash. :Aerial Musou - Star Slicer (斬鉤星墜): , : Stomps on the ground to produce a shockwave that ejects surrounding opponents into the air. :Awakening Musou: Performs a series of fast cartwheel kicks. At the end, the user emits a powerful surge of energy through a single cross slash. The extended version causes the user to dash forward with both burning weapons held in front before inflicting a few circular slashes for good measure. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Yue Jin uses the dual hookblades as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Yue Jin was born in the Yanzhou, Yangping Commandery. His son was Yue Lin and his grandson was Yue Zhao. He joined Cao Cao, traveled back to his own prefecture and gathered around one thousand recruits on orders, and was made a Major. Later on, Yue Jin would participate well in many campaigns and battles, which include Lu Bu at Puyang and Xiapi, Zhang Xiu at Anzhong, and Liu Bei at Pei. For his achievements, he was promoted in succession to be a Marquis of Guangchang, and Colonel. During the expedition against Yuan Shao, Yue Jin was able to conquer and ultimately kill Yuan Shao's general, Chunyu Qiong. He also killed an enemy commander during the campaign against the Yuan sons, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang, actively fighting and being the first one to climb the city walls during the siege of Ye, and would go on to pacify specific rebels and the Yue'an prefecture, which was infested with Yellow Turbans remnants. Cao Cao sent a memorial to the emperor, petitioning the likes of Yue Jin, Yu Jin, and Zhang Liao for higher ranks, and so Yue Jin was promoted to Tiger Might General. He would later go on to help destroy Gao Gan and pacify the north. When Cao Cao took control of northern Jing province, Yue Jin was stationed in Xiangyang, and through his attacks, Yue Jin was able to help repel Liu Bei's Guan Yu and Sun Quan's Su Fei. Yue Jin was later stationed at Hefei together with Zhang Liao and Li Dian, both of whom Yue Jin was not on good terms with, and would later be promoted to General of the Right. Yue Jin passed away in 218 AD, and his fief of land would reach seventeen hundred households at the time of his death, and was allowed to let his heir inherit five hundred of those for Yue Jin's service. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Little of Yue Jin's life was altered in the novel except for the cause of his demise which remained a mystery in historical records. Shortly after the battle of Hefei, Yue Jin challenged Ling Tong on the shores of Ruxu River and almost won until Gan Ning shot him in the face with an arrow. Gallery Yuejin-dw8.png|Dynasty Warriors 8 render Yue_Jin_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Original downloadable costume Yuejin-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait Yuejin-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II render DT_Yue_Jin.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Wei characters Category:Kessen Characters